Master and Servant
by Black Convoy
Summary: A collection of one-shots staring Sailor Moon characters and various servants from Type-Moon's Fate/ universe. Second Chapter: Makoto/Saber lion: The Strange Lion. There are only two ways to get the King of Knights in a lion costume to trust you, that is sincerity and a freshly cooked roast
1. Who is the Real Monster

Well, people, I'm back for a little while. This time, focusing on one shots. So this is the start of my series of one shots focusing on various senshi and servants from Type-Moon's Fate/ series.

The first one I was originally considering Hotaru and the most well known character of the Fate/ Series, Saber (Arturia Pendragon), but as I went over some of the rosters, I thought Frankenstein from Fate/Apocrypha would be perfect considering how similar the two are. If you want a picture, look it up on the Type-Moon wiki.

In any case, here is the first one. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Who is the Real Monster?**

She finally did it. Now the girl, Hotaru Tomoe looked at the three seals on her hand. She was a master in the Holy Grail War. Her servant was the Berserker class, Frankenstein. However, it was not like the way Frankenstein was viewed in the media. Instead of a huge green skinned man, it was a rather petite woman standing at 170 cm with pink hair and bangs covering her gold and silver eyes, a horn on her forehead to act as a lightning rod, two large gold bolts on the side of her head, and, though it seemed strange, a wedding dress.

"Hotaru, this is your servant. Now go, win the Holy Grail for the Tomoe family," said her father.

The girl looked at her servant and the servant looked back, letting out a slow grunt. Hotaru approached Frankenstein, at first a little scared. While she couldn't be blamed, the servant did take a little offense to that and grunted in disapproval.

Somehow, Hotaru knew what was wrong and quickly apologized. She knew better than to do that. Hotaru had a monster in herself therefore was considered a monster. It made perfect sense from that logic, why her servant was Frankenstein. Another petite figure with monstrous power. So from that day on, Hotaru spent her time with her servant, though they never really had a conversation. But words were never necessary between them.

"A slow minded monster and a quiet freak, how fitting," spoke the blonde assistant to Hotaru's father. Frankenstein didn't move, didn't make a sound, in no way challenged the insulting words. However, Hotaru didn't say anything either.

Instead, she spent the night crying herself to sleep as usual with Frankenstein sitting in the corner hugging her knees. It was at occasions such as this that the timid servant would show her concern for her master by covering the girl and wiping away her tears, but should Hotaru wake up, Frankenstein would always retreat back into the corner.

Sadly, their time together was limited to only a few years. Now, the Holy Grail War had begun, and the seven masters and servants would enter mortal combat with each other. Hotaru and Frankenstein were the unfortunate ones, as their opponent was among the most powerful servants. The legendary King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

"Such a disgusting meat doll and a pathetic little girl dare to gaze upon me and even call themselves my opponents? SUCH IMPUDENCE!" The king of Babylon, clad in his golden armor, raised his hand and activated his noble phantasm, opening several portals. "May your deaths show you the ignorance of your ways," he said, as multiple spears, swords, and axes shot at Hotaru and Frankenstein from the portals.

"Gruuah," roared Frankenstein as her insanity took over and she began to bat away as many weapons as she could with her mace. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the blades pierced her arms, legs, and torso. But despite the damage she had taken, the berserker class servant had successfully protected her master, and with her B ranked endurance, was still able to fight.

Hotaru, however, watched in horror at the suffering her servant was going through. This was the Holy Grail War that her father had prepared her for? It was nothing but barbarism. To be shredded by blades and to cry in pain was not the reason she brought Frankenstein into this world. She then remembered the words to the summoning ritual.

_I will be all that is good in the world._ What a load of crap! Would the good allow someone to undergo this pain? No. Hotaru felt like the lowest person in the world at that moment. She'd never stood up for Frankenstein, yet the quiet servant had comforted her and now, she was defending her.

Hotaru looked at Frankenstein who was now down on one knee as a sword went into her shoulder. "Why did I let them call her a monster? I'm the monster," Hotaru mumbled.

"No…No More," she told herself and approached her downed servant.

This caught the attention of Gilgamesh and the King of Heroes directed his weapons towards her, shooting a spear and a sword into her legs. In normal cases, this would have been more than enough to cause her to cry, but she bit her lip and held back her tears. Instead, she focused her energy and crawling towards her servant.

Gilgamesh looked on and laughed. "Interesting, let's see how far your determination can get you, maggot." He sent another sword through her ribs and another through her left arm, laughing at her agonized expression.

However, this did not stop Hotaru. She used all of her upper body strength to drag herself towards her servant.

Frankenstein noticed this and grunted in concern for her master. Yet Hotaru still came closer, leaving several trails of blood in her path. "It's alright, Frankenstein…I'm going to do my part as your master. I'm going to be there for you," Hotaru told her servant, cupping her cheek with her working hand.

Frankenstein, for the first and last time, showed emotion as a tear rolled down her cheek. She lifted her arm and placed her hand on her master's hand and pulled it away from her face. Sadly, that was the very last thing they would both do as Gilgamesh delivered the final blow using his Noble Phantasm.

The final sword struck Hotaru in the head while the one aimed for Frankenstein went through her mace where her heart was located. However, the final sword went through both of their hands, pinning them down together on the pavement.

Gilgamesh looked at the two of them with annoyance as their death had been a surprisingly happy one, not to his liking at all. He turned around and faded into spirit form, leaving the corpses.

By the time Hotaru's body was found, Frankenstein had faded away. However, she died with some redemption and was no longer the monster she made herself out to be. Instead, despite being separated from her servant, Hotaru and Frankenstein could both rest in a world where there were no real monsters.


	2. The Strange Lion

Alright, I can consider my first entry in these series of one-shots to be a success. Thank you to NukeMyWaffle and Guest for their reviews.

Anyways, this second installment is a much lighter one shot staring Makoto and the Lion version of the King of Knights, Saber Lion.

But before I go on, I have some ideas of future pairings that I am going to post (not that they will appear in any particular order).

Usagi: Saber, Mordred, Saber Extra, Semiramis, Jack the Ripper

Ami: Lancer (Zero), Karna, Saber, Fairy tale, Seigfried, Vlad the III (Fate/Apocrypha version)

Rei: Semiramis, Robin Hood, Atalanta, Gilgamesh, Caster Extra, Avenger

Makoto: Lancer, Dairmuid, Iskandar

Minako: Saber Extra, Saber, Semiramis, Astolfo

Haruka: Iskandar, Rider, Saint George,

Michiru: Semiramis, Fake Assassin

Hotaru: Saber, Iskandar, Joan of Arc, Seigfried,

Setsuna: Iskandar, Semiramis, Saber Extra, Saber, Gilgamesh, Karna

Those are just some of the main characters, so there are probably more, and I do accept requests.

So without further wait, enjoy the second story

* * *

The Strange Lion

Makoto Kino had always been known for her superb cooking skills. So it stands to reason that she would improve over the years. However, beside her friends, it seemed as if no one really appreciated her culinary talents. This was a problem since her days as a Sailor senshi seemed over, she graduated from high school and was focusing on finding a male companion. However, no matter what she tried, or how many times people had said they liked her cooking, it didn't contribute much to her forming a steady relationship.

Today was no exception. She had just taken a roast out of the oven when she got a call from her current boyfriend who just announced he was breaking up with her. Of course, the news was devastating to her. "Damn men…all the same," she mumbled with tears rolling down her eyes. She had enough for the day.

Makoto went to her room and laid down in her bed, just wanting to forget the whole thing. However, she forgot to close the window of her apartment fully, letting the aroma from the roast reach the nose of a rather unique creature wandering in the alley. A child, most likely, wearing a lion costume.

"Gao," said Saber Lion before using her servant strength to climb up the fire escape. Soon enough, it arrived at the window and its eyes caught sight of the beautiful roast.

With another "Gao" coming from its mouth, the lion version of Saber broke the window and entered the apartment.

"What the hell," Makoto said to herself upon hearing the glass breaking and the little roar outside. She was not in the mood for a robber, and planned on giving whoever it was the beating of a life time.

However, that wasn't to be. Makoto stopped at the entrance to her kitchen, looking down at the little child in the lion costume. She didn't know what to think. There wasn't a cosplay convention going on anywhere around her apartment building. Nor was there a cosplay café.

"GAO~," Saber Lion roared at Makoto, considering her chance at the roast being threatened. She got in a position ready to pounce on Makoto and started to grit her teeth.

"By Jupiter's moons," the senshi of thunder and wood moaned, running her hand down her face. She was obviously frustrated that this…lion child had just broken her window and was now growling at her in her own apartment.

It was then that she noticed the shard of glass in the lion's front paw and her anger turned to worry. Yet that opened a new problem, how to get the glass out without starting a fight.

"We should get that cleaned up," she said, putting on a smile and slowly taking a single step forward.

However, Saber Lion responded with another "Gao" and took a step back.

"I just want to help you," Makoto spoke, sincerely. Unfortunately, it gained little trust from Saber Lion. She then noticed Saber Lion eyeing the roast, and that gave her an idea. "Listen, I was the one who made that roast, so if you let me help you, you can have some of it," she offered.

This changed the whole situation for Saber Lion. While she was mostly wild, she still had the noble spirit of King Arturia and would not take a roast that was the work of a good woman's efforts. At the same time, she really wanted that roast. So it was a time for the lion version of the King of Knights to make a decision.

"Gao," Saber Lion approached Makoto and extended her injured paw.

Makato in turn got a slice of the roast and placed it before Saber Lion to eat while she removed the glass with some tweezers. Fortunately, everything went as perfectly as it could and Makoto was able to get the piece of glass out as Saber Lion ate the meat. Makoto was relieved that it went without incident. Saber Lion, on the other hand, was awe struck by the rich flavor of the meat.

"Alright, let's get that cleaned up and bandaged then you can get more of the food," Makoto said with a smile.

Saber Lion nodded, but gritted her teeth as the rubbing alcohol cleaned her wound, but another piece of meat got her to calm down. Then once the wound was wrapped, another piece of meat was rewarded to her.

Makoto sighed and put up her first aid kit, then returned her attention to Saber Lion. "Well then, I suppose you want to eat more, right?"

Saber Lion sat down, and released a happy "Gao", wagging her tail.

It was at this time, Makoto realized her anger was dropped, and she smiled at the lion child. "Then I suppose we should eat and then clean up this glass."

"Gao" Saber Lion nodded her head and watched as Makoto cut a large slice of roast for her. That of course, was eaten immediately, requesting more with her large eyes.

"More….very well then," replied Makoto giving Saber Lion more roast. By the end of the meal, the majority of the roast was eaten by Saber Lion, who proved much more grateful for Makoto's cooking talent than her former boyfriends. Actually, that led to a greater relationship between the soldier of Jupiter and the lion version of the King of Knights.

With some guidance by Saber Lion, Makoto became her master, and thus began their life together. The other senshi seemed confused by Saber Lion, but that wasn't much of a problem. Makoto also didn't have many problems with boyfriends breaking her heart, though if they did, Saber Lion would give them broken limbs. So overall, that break in to her apartment was one of the best things to happen to Makoto. The same could be said for Saber Lion. The only downside was the increased food expenses.


End file.
